Zutara: Can We Trust Each Other?
by PrinceYukiRules
Summary: A tale of healing, trust and love, obviously ZUTARA style! Other pairings: TophxAang, SokkaxSuki, and... MomoxAppa! This tale occurs after Princess Azula wounds General Iroh in the episode in Bk. 2: Earth CH 8: The Chase Rated T for romantic scenes
1. Chapter 1

Zutara: Can We Trust Each Other?

DISCLAIMER: ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and other characters/associated material is copyrighted and not mine.I will use the characters however to create/simulate a story within the plot of ATLA to suggest what might happen.

* * *

Prologue: "Well, look at this, enemies and traitors all working together," sneered Azula, "I'm done, I know when I'm beaten." She held her hands in defeat. Neither of the six people who were standing offensively against her, moved. "You got me," continued Azula, "A princess surrenders with honor." Iroh sneaked a glance at Toph, remembering what she had said about his nephew, Prince Zuko. Azula's eyes shifted before resting on Iroh. She moved suddenly and shot lightning at Iroh. He yelled and collapsed. Zuko yelled as his uncle fell to the ground, before the remaining five simultaneously fired at Azula, who created a ball of lightning around her to protect herself. The ball exploded as all four elements met in one big collision. The entire town erupted in flames. As the smoke drifted away, Aang got up to survey the damage. Azula was gone, and Zuko had hurried to his uncle's side under the cover of smoke.

Ch 1:

Everyone was silent as Zuko groaned in pain at his uncle's still body. "Zuko, I can help," said Katara sympathetically. Zuko couldn't reply sd he thought of how much Uncle Iroh was a father figure and had always been there for him. Iroh groaned in pain and shifted. "Zuko, if you want him to live, let me help!" said Katara, "I'm a waterbender and can heal your uncle."

"Katara's right," said the Avatar, "She can save your uncle if you let her."

Zuko thought about it, _I don't want my uncle to die, but I don't know if I can trust the Avatar, let alone one of his friends._ "Fine, but only the waterbender can come with me, to heal my uncle." Zuko choked out.

"WHAT?" yelped Sokka.

"I will return her to Bae Sing Sae after, and only after my uncle is healed."

"How will I know if my sister is safe?" protested Sokka.

"Just trust Prince Zuko," said Aang, "Please, Sokka?"

"Fine," muttered Sokka, still thinking about all the things he would to do to Zuko if he hurt Katara. Katara moved towards the Prince.

"Help me lift and move him to our camp on the nearby mountain." said Prince Zuko.

"Goodbye Katara," said Aang and Toph, sadly.

"You'd better not hurt my sister! If one bone is broken..." said Sokka menacingly.

"Sokka, he won't do anything. If Aang trusts Zuko, I will, too." said Katara, "Goodbye Aang, Toph, and Sokka. I'll miss you guys, but I'll see you in Bae Sing Sae."

"Make sure you protect my sister, or it's your life!" said Sokka angrily at Zuko, flexing his muscles, "I'm not afraid to hurt you!"

Zuko rolled his eyes, but was silent to Sokka's jabs. He, with Katara's help, then lifted his uncle and carried him away as Aang and Toph turned to go.

* * *

So, what do you think? Sorry, that the chapter isn't so long! But c'mon peoples, it's my first fanfic. I'm a newbie...though not really. Anyways, there are at least 3 different places, possibly 4 where Zuko and Katara could get together! I hope there is a little more Zutara action in the works for the episodes! I didn't like the Earth Kingdom girl in Tales of Bae Sing Sae! I mean, she's moving in on our Prince Zuko! Is there no hope for a little Zutara action? 


	2. Chapter 2

Zutara: Can We Trust Each Other?

DISCLAIMER: ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and other characters/associated material is copyrighted and not mine.I will use the characters however to create/simulate a story within the plot of ATLA to suggest what might happen.

* * *

CH 2:

At Prince Zuko and General Iroh's camp, Zuko made to set his uncle down.

"Wait, the best way for me to heal him is if he were near or in the stream over there," said Katara, pointing to the small brook in which Zuko and Iroh used to get water. Prince Zuko nodded, he had been completely silent since accepting Katara's help in healing his uncle. He helped lift his uncle into the stream, where he watched carefully as Katara began healing his uncle.

"He should be OK, now. But he shouldn't move for a couple of days. His burn although partially healed was severe and I couldn't heal all of it. But now, it's just minor and with a day or two or rest, your uncle will be fine." said Katara firmly. "We should let the burn breathe every so often, and not keep the bandages on too long either. I can change his bandages unless you feel you want to do it yourself," said Katara softly. _You could say OK, or thank you,_thought Katara.

As she helped Prince Zuko lift his uncle to the cave where they had been camping, she said" I'm going to go look for food." Zuko just nodded and without a word, sat at his uncle's side. As Katara turned to go, she heard a soft, "Thank you". Katara smiled softly, before continuing as if she hadn't heard.

* * *

"I wonder how Katara is doing," mumured Aang, missing her company already. He, Toph and Sokka, were flying on Appa through the night to find a safe destination away from Azula, Tai Lee and Mai.

"Whatever she's doing, she better be safe and Zuko isn't making her cry or anything." muttered Sokka.

"Don't worry dumbo, I'm sure she's fine. She can take care of herself," said Toph, "I wouldn't worry too much, Twinkle Toes, or we'll have a real problem on our hands." Aang nodded silently as he yipped to Appa to go faster. Appa just grunted as Momo scratched his (her?) head.

* * *

Zuko looked up as Katara returned with three small fish, some berries, and some nuts. "Not much I know, but at least it'll keep us somewhat satisfied until we can find real food, " said Katara, "which may not be for a while since your uncle is in a bad condition to travel. I'm not saying we can't travel, but we shouldn't unless it is necessary. What did you guys eat before?"

"Nothing, since we only arrived to find Azula and the Avatar." said Zuko, quietly.

"Oh." said Katara, slightly surprised. Katara set to preparing the food. "I'm afraid there isn't much your uncle can eat, except maybe some weak soup and plently of water or tea." said Katara. Zuko nodded and watched as she prepared the food. "Here's some tea you can give him." said Katara.

"He loves tea you know...but if he were concious, he'd probably not like this stuff." muttered Zuko.

"It's good for him anyways, since he shouldn't eat much, just enough to keep his strength and defense up. You could also try talking to him, it might comfort him if he can hear you." said Katara, softly.

Zuko nodded and gave him the tea, but made no move to talk to Iroh in front of Katara. She sighed and continued eating.

* * *

A better chapter? I know some fluff, but I have to add to their relationship then it already is now. Zuko may be open to caring for someone else, since he's not sure if his uncle will live or not! **wink wink**


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and other characters/associated material is copyrighted and not mine.I will use the characters however to create/simulate a story within the plot of ATLA to suggest what might happen.

* * *

"Don't worry, Twinkle Toes, I'm sure she's fine," said Toph, firmly. 

"I'm not worrying about Katara's safety, I just miss her company. I know Zuko can't possibly hurt her, because he needs her for his uncle. But I also know a secret of his that he can't possibly allow me to tell. But I'm not sure he knows completely all what I know..." sighed Aang. "Besides you shouldn't be assuring me, but Sokka over there," he added, chuckling.

Toph sighed and called over to Sokka, "Hey Macho Man! Don't worry about Katara! She's a master waterbender for heaven's sake! She can take care of herself!" "Or at least better than you," muttered Toph.

"HEY! I heard that!" shouted Sokka. "But I've hardly ever been away from my baby sister..." he moaned, "Why did I let you go?"

"Obviously someone's having separation anxiety," snickered Toph.

Appa groaned in response as Momo sat on Sokka's head, eating a fly.

"GET OFF ME! I WISH I GAVE YOU TO ZUKO RATHER THAN KATARA!" shouted Sokka, irritably at the flying lemur.

* * *

Katara sighed as night fell. _Zuko is like a rock...or a shell. Never talks and you can never tell what he's thinking_ she thought. After dinner, Zuko had left just saying a short, "I'm going to meditate." He had been gone for an hour. Katara checked Iroh's bandages and gaspedin surprise as fingers wrapped around her wrist. 

"Is my nephew gone?" said Iroh, tiredly.

"You're awake?" said Katara, surprised.

"Yes, and I have been observing you and my nephew. I'm sorry my nephew isn't very sociable. He's somewhat reserved because of the way his life's path has directed him." said Iroh, wisely.

"I see..."said Katara softly while she changed his bandages.

"Maybe you are the key to making my nephew happier. I don't know why the Great Agni has sent you our way. Perhaps it's what he wanted for Zuko all along." said Iroh.

"..." Katara for once, did not know how to reply.

"Can I have some tea? I feel as if my head is splitting and my body has wasted away." said Iroh, exhausted.

"Sure," said Katara, getting up to get the tea, "You suffered a pretty bad burn. I'll be helping you to heal and then, I'll leave at Bae Sing Sae." Katara handed him some tea. "I'm sorry it isn't strong enough, but you should probably have some weak tea anyway. We don't need you suffering anymore than you already are." said Katara, concerned.

"Mmmm..." said Iroh, sipping the tea Katara gave him. "Tea is still good even though it is weak. It's one of my favorite things you know, tea." said Iroh

"I know. Zuko mentioned it." said Katara.

"Really? My nephew actually spoke about his dear old uncle?" said Iroh, good-naturedly.

He soon fell asleep. Zuko still hadn't returned from his meditation. How long can one guy meditate? thought Katara, as she prepared her bed roll for sleep. She heard a branch snapped and she whipped around with her water whip at the ready. "Oh, it's just you," she said when she saw it was Zuko returning from meditation.

"Has my uncle woken yet?" he asked, his face stoic.

"No." said Katara. I probably shouldn't tell him, because of what Iroh said. thought Katara. That was the end of their conversation as Zuko laid down on his bed roll and was silent.

* * *

So, how is it so far? Iroh as matchmaker makes me laugh. Just like the time he flirted with the ticket lady so he and "Lee Jr." could enter Bae Sing Sae. So you know R&R! See you in the next chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: ATLA (Avatar: The Last Airbender) and other characters/associated material is copyrighted and not mine.I will use the characters however to create/simulate a story within the plot of ATLA to suggest what might happen.

TY for the reviews!

DragonJadeFire: I read some of your stories and I really like them! Keep going! I also liked Jin but only because she is giving Zuko experience with the ladies! LOL

diana55: Don't worry I promise to continue!

* * *

CH 4:

Katara stirred as she heard the crackling of a fire. She sat up, her vision clearing. Zuko was tending the fire overwhich a tea kettle sat. Iroh was leaning against the tree in the clearing.

As Katara walked over to him, Iroh said, "Good morning, Katara. It's a beautiful day isn't it?"

"Um...why, yes." said Katara, looking up at the sky. "How are you feeling, um..."

"Call me Uncle Iroh. Zuko does." said Iroh, chuckling at the girl's loss of words.

"Sure. But really how are you feeling?" asked Katara, concerned for her patient.

"I'm feeling much better. Zuko is making tea for me. You are a wonderful healer. Hard to believe that I got the burn yesterday." said Iroh, cheerfully.

"But you shouldn't overexert yourself! Continue to sleep!" said Katara, firmly.

"Of course, Zuko helped me to this tree, so I could rest my back. All I want is a nice cup of tea and a nap. Why don't you and Zuko go down to the water?" said Iroh.

Katara and Zuko looked at each other, neither said a word.

* * *

"Wake up, Twinkle Toes!" shouted Toph in Aang's ear.

"AAAHH!" said Aang, "I'm awake!"

"Can you help me wake Sokka? He sleeps like the living dead." said Toph, irritated, as she pointed to Sokka who was drooling in his bed roll, his arms around Momo.

"HA HA!" said Aang, "That Sokka!" He took some water and dumped it on Sokka's face.

"KATARA!" shouted Sokka sitting up in his bed roll, Momo leaping away and landing on Appa's head. "Wait, she's not here. She's with that Zuko!" muttered Sokka, settling down in his bed roll again.

"Now what?" said Toph, amused.

"I guess we can just leave him. Is it time for earthbending lessons?" said Aang.

"I guess, let's go Twinkle Toes." said Toph, smiling.

* * *

Sokka was left all alone at camp as Appa and Momo moved off to follow Aang and Toph. Suddenly, Sokka heard a branch snap. "Who's there?" he said, his boomerang in his hand. "I warn you! I'm armed!" he shouted into the trees.

"You silly boy! You could really hurt someone with that if you're not careful! How do you know they aren't friendly or not?" said a girl, about 15 years old and dresssed in a dark green shirt and pants.

"Is that?...SUKI?" said Sokka in wonderment.

"Yes it's me, Sokka." said Suki, smiling before she kissed Sokka on the lips.

"Ewww, morning breath." said Suki, laughing as Sokka blushed.

* * *

Aang groaned as he went through the earthbending movement for the tenth time. "Is this correct, Toph?" he asked, gasping as he earthbended a cage around Momo.

"I guess you're getting it right, Twinkle Toes...continue practicing." said Toph, lazily as she watched atop a cage she had created around Appa who had fallen asleep. "Lemme see your movement up close." Toph earthbended the cage, and slid down Appa's back.

"Here goes," said Aang, preparing to go through the movements

But as he moved forward, Toph kissed him on the lips!

* * *

Oh no! A little Taang action there! And some SokkaxSuki, too! 


	5. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA isn't mine, and is copyrighted to Nickolodean and the creators, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Briwn Konietzko. The use of the characters will only be used in the attempt at projecting "simulations" on what could happen in the context of the ATLA story.**

The voice of Prince Zuko, Dante Basco, is soooooo sexy! I love it! I also loved his acting in the movie, Take the Lead...you know the one with that actor...who was in Spy Kids...heh.

* * *

Zuko and Katara walked on the shoreline as the moon slowly rose into the sky. _Oh Yue, even though the moon isn't in the sky, please watch over me now. I don't have any idea what Zuko will do. Mom, also what should I do? I'm here walking on the shore of a lake with my enemy - the Avatar's enemy, a member (though, not really) of the Fire Nation. _thought Katara.

_Great Agni, what am I supposed to do when walking with a girl? Uncle probably would say 'Hold her hand', but this girl is different. There is some history between us that makes it difficult to do what Uncle would suggest. Besides, why am I walking on this lame walk? Who's suggestion was it anyways? Oh right, it was my uncle's. _Zuko sighed and shook his head, as his thoughts swirled around.

Katara stopped by the shoreline and Zuko heard a stifled sob. He walked quietly up to her and said, "What's wrong?"

Katara turned away and in a low voice, said "Absolutely nothing."

"Then why are you crying?" asked Zuko, surprised.

"I'm not." said Katara, turning her head even more, so Zuko wouldn't see the tears.

"Then, why do you turn away from me?" asked Zuko, softly, maybe even a little concerned.

"Because..." Katara said as she turned her head, so Zuko could see the tears streaming down her face.

"Again, I ask what's wrong?" said Zuko searching her face, as his thumb slowly and gently, wiped away her tears.

"I just miss my mother. She, um...died when I was young. My father went to fight in the war, and now I'm far away from my brother. I just miss my family." said Katara, wiping away some of her tears.

Zuko didn't say anything for a moment, digesting the information Katara had given him. "My mother disappeared when I was seven. It's just been my father and sister, who don't exactly like me."

Katara was quiet, and then she gasped as Zuko enveloped her in a hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"I'm sorry you missed your family, but I thank you for saving my uncle, the only family I've got." he said quietly, barely audible.

Katara was silent as she let Zuko comfort her.

* * *

Aang wiped his mouth as his and Toph's kiss was broken. "What did you do that for?" he asked, not angry but a little surprised.

"What you didn't like it, Twinkle Toes?!? I guess no one can love a blind girl!" said Toph.

"I never said that!" shouted Aang, getting defensive.

"Yes, you did, I could hear it in your voice! I may be blind, but I'm sure not dumb!" shouted Toph.

"I never said that either!" shouted Aang, his thoughts becoming furious.

Toph just angrily erected a cage out of the earth and refused to listen to his pleas and shouts as she stomped away.

"I wonder why...never mind, buddies." said Aang, softly to Appa and Momo, doing the movement to free himself. He opened his kite flier and flew away to think.

Momo followed while Appa sat down to take a much needed nap.

* * *

Sokka listened as Suki babbled about her adventures. "Hmmm..." he nodded.

"Sokka, are you listening?" said Suki, becoming a little angry.

"What? Sorry, I was thinking about the route we're going to take next." said Sokka.

"I can't believe you're thinking about the route you are taking, when I'm here and we haven't seen each other in a while. Aren't you even remotely interested in me? It doesn't seem like it since you don't even care!" shouted Suki.

"Wait Suki, it's just that the route is important if Aang's ever going to learn all four elements." said Sokka.

"AARRRRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" shouted Suki, "NEVER MIND!" she stomped away in anger.

* * *

Oh no! Trouble in paradise for TophxAang and SokkaxSuki. But it seems Zutara has no problems, with each other at least! LOL Till next time! 


	6. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA isn't mine, and is copyrighted to Nickolodean and the creators, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Briwn Konietzko. The use of the characters will only be used in the attempt at projecting "simulations" on what could happen in the context of the ATLA story.  
**

* * *

_Notes from the Author: Oh! It seems the Zutara relationship is getting more...interesting. mmmm...LOL_

Questions left unanswered:

Will Zuko and Katara love each other and be able to break the barriers which seperate them from leading normal lives? The barrier for Katara is that she knows the Avatar personally. Will she be able to let go no matter what the outcome of the inevitable battle between Fire Lord Ozai and Aang? Will Zuko manage to look past his mistakes in the past and look forward to a brand new future?

Will Aang be able to protect his friends and the world?

What will happen to Sokka and Suki? Will Sokka be able to forget Yue? Will Yue return, or is she forever lost and yet watching over the world and Sokka?

Will Toph be able to let down her barriers to let Aang into her heart? Will Aang let her into his? What will happen to their relationship?

* * *

_What just happened back there? Why did Toph kiss me? Why did I let her? I should have broken it in the beginning, but I sounded like a jerk. I was horrible to her. I shouldn't have rejected her so harshly. But I don't like Toph, I just feel extremely fond of her. I really love Katara. Do I? _He questioned himself as he meditated on the plateau far from camp.

_I wonder how Katara's doing...I hope Zuko is doing anything to her!_ At this thought, Aang furiously clenched his fists. _He'd better return with her safely in Bae Sing Sae. But I can't allow her to block my destiny. I can't afford to tie myself to this world. I'll only be more vulnerable and leave her in deep grief if I die..._thought Aang, sadly.

He sighed, and opened his kite flyer and flew off, heading back to camp.

* * *

Sokka sighed and followed after Suki. He found her staring into a waterfall on a rock in the middle of a pond. He lept from the rocks landing by her side. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.

Suki stared at the waterfall as if he wasn't standing there.

"Suki, I'm sorry that I didn't listen to you, but I'm preoccupied. You know how much the world needs Aang, you need him, I need him. If not, we've no hope left. I need to do as much as possible to help him be successful in defeating the Fire Nation. It's what my father's doing, and I want to be a part of that." said Sokka, seriously.

"You've changed. I agree with you on the part of saving the world. But you've matured. You're different, and I feel as if I barely know you. You aren't the carefree, gluttonous, moronic, funny boy that I met, and fell in love with. It seemed you had not a care in the world, except eating, sleeping, and joking around. Occasionally I'd glimpse some smarts in you, because I knew deep down, you cared about your friends and family. But you're that boy no longer. You're a man." said Suki, quietly without looking at Sokka. "I'm not sure I like the change, I'm not sure I accept it. I'm not sure I'm in love with you, anymore. But I do know that I'm still your friend no matter what." At this statement, Suki turned, stood and smiled at Sokka, before hugging him. "I think it would be best if I stayed only a few days before, leaving. I feel as if I can help you guys no longer." She smiled, kissed his cheek and left.

Sokka stood there, shocked and bewildered at Suki's statement. He sat down in her spot and stared at the waterfall. Then he turned his face to the moon. _Have I really changed, Yue? Have I? Have I really changed so much that Suki no longer loves me? I know in my heart, she does, but it seems as if she doesn't like who've I become. Why? I'm so confused and lonely. I could use a real hug, not one of goodbye or hello, but of love and kindness. _He thought as he moved his eyes to rest on his reflection in the water.

* * *

Katara walked slowly, her hand clasped with Zuko's, warm.

She blushed thinking about her scene at the beach. Zuko had hugged her, until she stopped crying. She had washed her face, trying to cool down her red, puffy eyes. They had sat in silence, staring at the moon, enjoying the companionship of a person who asked no questions but just offered company and comfort.

The fire was banked, and now just glowing embers. Katara went to the fire and stoked it, encouraging it to warm the campsite once more.

"What should we--" she said turning around, but then she got sight of Zuko's face, which was ghostly white. "What's--" she asked.

"UNCLE IROH!" shouted Zuko, interrupting.

At first glance, the campsite appeared fine...but Uncle Iroh was GONE!

Zuko whirled to his back and withdrew two swords. "Stay here," he barked to Katara, turning to leave.

"No," she said, strapping her freshly filled canteen to her waist, and pulling a small dagger out of her bedroll that Sokka had given to her in case of emergencies, "I'm going with you."

Zuko simply nodded, his eyes betraying his fear.

Both turned and melted into the darkness. The fire crackled invitingly, betraying nothing that had happened while they had been gone.

* * *

Azula smiled as she paced the small cell. "So, how does it feel, Zuzu? To know that while you were fooling around with that little Water peasant, that somehow and you don't why, your uncle vanished into thin air? While he was injured? Do you expect the worst? Are you coming to find me? Well, I'll be ready and waiting. Isn't that right, Uncle Iroh?" She sneered at Iroh, who glared at her from his position against the wall.

"We'll see how he responds to you being prisoner." Azula smiled at the very thought of mentally torturing Zuko.

She turned and begin to exit the cell.

"He'll never fall for it! He has someone else with him now! She will keep him sane and forever hunting you, until he recovers me!" shouted Iroh.

Azula turned. "I've already made arrangements for that little Water peasant." She spat, "As for you, you might as well take a nap. Who knows? Maybe it'll be a permanent one." She sneered as she punched Iroh in the face, snapping his neck back, causing him to go unconcious.

"Stupid Iroh, who was once great, but failed in the end." Azula said, spitting at her uncle's feet, before leaving to oversee her devious plans unfold.

* * *

_Oh ho! Azula is soooooo vicious. I should make her even scarier. Ah, well...plenty of time for that. Did everyone admire Katara's bravery? Uncle Iroh isn't even related or seriously close to her...in fact he's somewhat the enemy! Yet she's allowing herself to care, without possibly realizing it!_

Questions:

What will happen to Zuko? Katara? Iroh?

What does Azula have in mind?

What will happen to KataraxAang? TophxAang? SokkaxSuki?

Will Yue come back? If she does, will she stay and add another card to Aang's deck, or will she turn out to be a hidden card in Azula's?

Will Aang survive the fight between him and Ozai? If not, what will happen to the world?

Until next time!

* * *


	7. Chapter 7

**DISCLAIMER: ATLA isn't mine, and is copyrighted to Nickolodean and the creators, Michael Dante DiMartino, and Briwn Konietzko. The use of the characters will only be used in the attempt at projecting "simulations" on what could happen in the context of the ATLA story.**

Questions:

What will happen to Zuko? Katara? Iroh?

What does Azula have in mind?

What will happen to KataraxAang? TophxAang? SokkaxSuki?

Will Yue come back? If she does, will she stay and add another card to Aang's deck, or will she turn out to be a hidden card in Azula's?

Will Aang survive the fight between him and Ozai? If not, what will happen to the world?

_NOTE FROM AUTHOR: Will these questions be answered this time? Read on, dear reader!_

* * *

Katara crept with Zuko onto Azula's ship. It was the dead of night. She was wearing new clothes, that were entirely black. They had bought them in the marketplace. 

_"We'll need to use stealth. Azula will be expecting that I'll come to save him. Who knows? She might even be expecting you." said Zuko._

_"Sure..."said Katara, somewhat weirded out at the thought of Azula knowing their every move._

_"I already have clothes outfitted for stealth. I'll be the distraction to Azula. She won't even suspect me." said uko, determinedly._

_"Why?" asked Katara._

_"I can't say. But if you are also wearing a mask and dark clothes, she will probably have a hard time discovering you. Wear this." said Zuko quietly as they walked back to the new campsite they had made. He handed her a mask that was red and looked familiar._

_**I can't place where I've seen this mask before. Did Aang show me one similar? Haven't I seen it on Wanted posters?** She thought._

"Psst---Katara! Now's not the time to be daydreaming!" hissed Zuko. Katara looked around, somehow while she had been remembering the events, Zuko had managed to climb past her and get onto Azula's ship.

"Put you mask on now! No more talking. Remember the plan, Me distraction--you, action." said Zuko.

"Right!" whispered Katara.

She slipped the mask Zuko had given her on, and crept onto Azula's ship. Zuko nodded at her, before disappearing into the darkness.

She stealthily crept to the door leading to the main hold of the ship. _If I were a prisoner, I would probably be at the bottom of the ship, right? _She thought as she slowly tiptoed to the stairwell leading to the rooms below the ship.

* * *

Zuko watched Katara go, he slipped on his mask and crept to where the soldiers were hanging out. _First mind games, then attack._ He allowed himself to be glimpsed by a soldier who was alone, slightly away from the rest of the group. 

"Hey! I think I saw some movement!" said the solider, alerting the alarm.

The captain came over and took a look where the soldier pointed. "There's nothing there! Are you drunk?" He inspected the other soldier before shrugging and walking back to the group around the fire.

Zuko smiled and thought, _Stupid soldiers. You ought to have trained more. I wouldn't have such people on MY ship. If I had one..._he thought, sadly.

He slipped off to the side than allowed him to be glimpsed again by the same soldier.

"There it is again! I can't tell if it's an animal or a human!" shouted the solider.

"Shaddup! It's nothin'." said the captain.

Zuko smiled and then took a bucket of water he had scooped from the edge of the dock and tossed onto the fire. Immediately, steam issued from the put out fire. It engulfed the soldiers and made them disoriented.

"HEY! WHAT'S GOING ON, HERE? WHICH OF YOU RATS PUT OUT THE FIRE?" shouted the captain.

"HUH?"

"WHAT'S GOING ON?"

"WHERE AM I?"

"AHHH---" were the replies.

Zuko qiuetly crept into the steam and tied all of the soldier's hands. He left the captain standing around yelling for his men. Suddenly he felt a hand on his back.

"Quiet, you. Unless you wish to die right here and now." said a quiet female voice in his ear.

_Shit,_ thought Zuko. _I hope Katara and Uncle got away! Hopefully...I guess there wasn't really anyway we could've rescued Uncle and not be captured by Azula. Better me than her. _He thought, as he turned. He felt a small sizzling sound and saw a blue lightining on Azula's pointed finger, which was pointing at him.

"It's all right boys, I've got the intruder. Obviously it was my brother trying to rescue Uncle. Failed mission, just like what you would expect from a failure. Dammit, Zuko, you could have at least made it more fun. But obviously I would have to step in and capture you before you go too far." said Azula, slyly. "Bring him to the brig."

Zuko's hands were bound and he was dragged to the brig. But not before he gave Azula the middle finger salute.

* * *

Katara, watched, her breath held, as Zuko was dragged into the brig. 

"Let's go, there isn't anything we can do about him right now, Katara. Don't try anything rash." said Uncle Iroh, calmly and wisely.

Katara nodded.

She and Uncle Iroh, crept away, fading into the darkness as Zuko was thrown into a cell.

_Zuko! You stupid idiot! I told you not to get caught! I told you this plan wouldn't work! I knew you were sacrficing yourself! Now what are we going to do? _She thought.

* * *

_Note from the Author: As always there are the questions/cliffhangers I leave behind! You think I forgot? Of course not! Anyways, the story seems to be going well. It may lag in the next chapter as I still have to formulate my plans for Zuko, Katara, and the rest. But as always the most reliable thing in the story will be ZUTARA!_

Questions:

Zuko was captured! How will he escape? If he has someone to help him, then who?

What are Azula's plans? Did she really mean to capture Zuko, and held Uncle just so Zuko wouldn't know of her plans?

What will happen to ZUTARA? Will Aang come into the picture romantically? Can you say love triangle? Zuko's captured, now's his chance!

Will Yue come back? If she does, will she stay and add another card to Aang's deck, or will she turn out to be a hidden card in Azula's?

Will Aang survive the fight between him and Ozai? If not, what will happen to the world?

TILL NEXT TIME!


End file.
